Nico and Maki doin shit in space
by SoupOfPixels
Summary: The title says it all.


"You sons of bitches are crazy!" said Honoka

"It's always been our dream to do this" said Maki

Nico agreed.

"You crazy motherfuckers, well take pictures for us at least." Said Honoka

"Anyway, we should probably get going now." Said Nico to Honoka

Maki and Nico were sat in the spaceship and Nico turned to Maki and started to cry. Maki asked what's wrong.

"It's just, we've been waiting for so long for this and it's finally happening."

Maki leaned in to give her a hug and Nico started to cry onto Maki's left shoulder.

"Prepare for lift off!" Said Rin from the control room

Maki and Nico sat in silence as they were being launched to the moon base. Nico knew that they were going to be alone in the base. Maki did not however. Nico sat there staring at Maki and couldn't help smiling. Nico had feelings for Maki that no one knew about. She decided that this was the perfect opportunity to confess her love to her. About 3 days pass (on average how long it takes to get to the moon.) Nico dragged Maki around the moon base very excitedly knowing they're alone. Maki was confused and was looking for Nozomi, Hanayo and Umi.

"Where are the others?" questioned Maki

"Maki, it's only us" Nico responded

Nico pushed Maki to the wall and kissed her on the cheek.

"NICO, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Maki yelled

"Just let it happen" Nico responded as she placed her finger on Maki's lips

"N Nico Chan, have you always felt like this?

"Ever since i first saw you perform"

Maki was shocked to hear this and pulled Nico closer to her. Maki smiled at Nico before kissing her passionately. Maki looked to her right and noticed there was a glass window.

"Look at that Nico, that's space"

"It's so romantic"

They both sat down, hand in hand. Nico kissed Maki on the cheek and giggled a bit after.

"I'm so glad i got to come here with you." Said Nico to Maki

Maki looked at Nico and smiled. An hour passed.

"It's hard to believe that we're on the moon alone, don't ya think so too Nico?"

There was no answer. Maki looked to her right and Nico was asleep. She kissed Nico on the forehead and went to get a blanket and a pillow for her but as she left to get them Maki heard footsteps from down the hall. She woke up Nico and they hid in one of the store rooms.

"Nico! Maki!" Said a familiar voice from down the hall

Nico took a look outside of the door to see who was there. Kotori walked around the corner and caught a glimpse of Nico and approached the store room and opened the door.

"Kotori, what are you doing here?" questioned Maki

"Honoka sent me up here because she said you 2 would need some company."

"Is it just you?" Nico asked

"No, Rin is here too, she's just gone to the toilet."

Later that evening, all 4 of them had a meal together.

"Rin, Kotori, there's something we need to tell you. Nico and i are in a relationship now." said Maki as she held Nico's hand.

"You 2? Won't that make things awkward when we're performing and practising and all that?" Said Rin

"No it won't. Maki and I talked this through earlier, everything will be OK."

About an hour after the meal, Nico and Maki were kissing in Maki's room. Rin and Kotori was walking past and saw them kissing.

"They're so cute together." Said Kotori to Rin

Even when the others saw them, it didn't matter, they just continued.

In the morning, Maki made Nico breakfast and gave it to her whilst she was in her bed.

"It's going to be difficult to tell the others about our relationship Nico, I think we need to talk about how to go about it." Said Maki to Nico

"Can we talk about this later Maki-chan? I just woke up." Said Nico

"Sure thing." Replied Maki

Maki kissed Nico on the forehead and left. Maki sat down thinking what the easiest way to tell everyone would be. She came to the conclusion that it would be easier to tell everyone at once so they don't have to repeat themselves.

One month later when the crew were heading back to earth, Nico was unusually quiet.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Maki asked

"It's just that i enjoyed it so much in the base. It was so romantic and perfect. Now it's all over." Nico said

" I'm sure there will be another opportunity to go back up there." Maki said

"I'm sure there will, but it won't be the same." Nico responded

"Nico looks sad, should we help her out?" Rin asked Kotori

"Maki seems to have this under control." Replied Kotori

A few days after they landed, Maki and Nico called everyone for a meeting at the school rooftop to tell them their news. As each member walked through the door, Nico and Maki became more and more nervous.

"Hey everyone, something happened whilst Nico and I were in the moon base." Maki said

"Because Maki and I were all alone for the first day whilst we were in the base, i realised it was a perfect time to confess my love for her. Now this alone may be a shock to you guys. But now Maki and I are in a relationship. Don't worry, this won't make things awkward whilst we're performing or practising, we've talked this through. We hope you guys understand." Said Nico

One by one the rest of the girl stood up to hug Maki and Nico and congratulate them on their relationship.

Writer's note:

Fuck off, i know this is shit. I had no idea what to write at the 600 word mark. And this is my first fic so i'm completely new to this. thanks for 100 followers 3

( /SoupOfPixels


End file.
